Anna
Anna (アンナ) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Warriors. A minor recurring figure throughout the Fire Emblem series, Anna first debuted in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light ''where she helped recruit Jake, her love interest. Since then Anna, often accompanied by Jake, has appeared in every ''Fire Emblem game but Gaiden and its remake. She can be unlocked in the game's History Mode. Role in Game Anna serves as the player's navigator, informing them of in-game missions, accomplishments, and failures. She also functions as the in-game shop that appears on stage during battle. She also appears in various History Mode stages as well. Character Information Development Though said to be an original version of Anna, this incarnation of her seems to draw inspiration from the Fates incarnation of Anna including dress, class, personality, and behavior. The idea of Anna having many identical sisters is taken from Awakening and Fates. Personality Anna is a sly merchant who runs a secret shop, often requesting visitors not to spill her location or whereabouts. She loves making money and has no qualms engaging in dubious business practices to make a profit. At times, she may occasionally break the fourth-wall when guiding the player. Quotes See also: Anna/Quotes Gameplay Moveset :Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, Y: 'Anna fires 3 arrows in a spreadshot pattern, then twirls and fires another 3 arrows in a spreadshot pattern. She twirls again before squatting and firing 4 arrows in a spreadshot pattern. She then shoots an arrow to her front, left, back, right, then front again. She then jumps and shoots a volley of spreading arrows to her front while slowly moving forward, and then lands. Upon landing, she shoots 3 volleys of 3 arrows each, angling each shot higher than the last. She finishes by skidding forward and firing forward a single powerful long-distance arrow. :'X: If held down, Anna stands in place and draws her bowstring back to charge a single powerful shot. At half charge, Anna will fire forward a green orb, which forcefully reveals the Stun Gauge of any enemy it hits. If fully charged to the max, Anna will fire forward a large green energy beam, which will forcefully expose the critical Stun Gauge of any enemy it hits, as if Anna had a weapon advantage. :If the button is continually mashed, Anna will unleash a stream of rapid-fire arrows. She will continue to do so as long as the button is being mashed. She is stationary during this action, but can be pivoted with the control stick. :Y, X: 'Anna will swing her bow upwards to launch enemies up, then spin and do another horizontal swing to the left. :'Y, Y, X: 'Anna crouches and fires a volley of arrows straight upwards into the air. Moments later, the arrows will rain down onto the ground in an area of effect around Anna. :'Y, Y, Y, X: 'Anna leaps into the air, and fires down at the ground, creating a green energy blast. This generates a green tornado that travels forward along the ground. :'Y, Y, Y, Y, X: 'Anna shoots forward to generate a green orb in front of her. The orb continuously fires 3 streams of arrows in an arc, acting as a kind of turret. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Anna fires an orb of bluish-green energy that fires like a turret in a 3-way pattern for a few seconds. :Y, Y, Y, Y, Y, X: 'Anna flails her arms while slowly dancing forward, generating a large series of green slashes all around her. She finishes by striking a pose, generating a large burst of green energy. :'Warrior Special (A): Anna releases a stream of arrows in front of her. She then proceeds to spin in circles while firing arrows in all directions around her. She finishes by taking some explosives out of her pouch, throwing them forward at enemies, which then detonate on impact :Awakening Special (A): :Dual Special (Vanguard): :Dual Special (Support): Fighting Style Gallery Anna Sprite (FEW).gif|Battle map sprite Anna Concept (FEW).png|Polished concept Anna Ballistae (FEW).png|Anna's ballista Anna Juggernaut (FEW).png|Anna's juggernaut Anna Promotion Outfit (FEW).png|Class promotion outfit Anna Broken Armor (FEW).png|Downloadable broken armor External Links *Fire Emblem Wikia page, Fire Emblem Wiki page Category:Fire Emblem Characters